1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pointing devices for on-screen pointer control.
2. Related Art
A computer mouse is a pointing device used to move an on-screen pointer. Although the mouse is the most common pointing device, there are other pointing devices that are also used to control an on-screen pointer such as a keyboard, trackball, touch pad, and pointing stick.
All of the present pointing devices have advantages and disadvantages, but there is always a need in the art to provide a pointing device that is ergonomically comfortable and efficient.